the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Deveraux
Elena Deveraux — Guild Hunter and Made Angel. Elena is one of two series leads along with Raphael. Staring Roles in: * Angels' Blood * Archangel's Kiss * Archangel's Consort * Archangel's Legion Introduction Elena Parker Deveraux is a hunter-born Guild Hunter, turned angel. Her birth name is Elieanora but she like other to call her Elena. Being hunter-born means that she was born with the ability to track vampires through scent. She works for the Guild—it is their job to track rogue vampires. Character Description She is brash and honest. A warrior, highly skilled with the crossbow. Her best friend is Sara Haziz, and she is godmother to Sara and Deacon’s daughter Zoe Elena. Elena has frequent nightmares about a horrific event in her past in which her two older sisters were murdered and she lost her mother shortly afterward. She has a close friendship with Illium, the blue-winged angel and one of the Seven. About Nicknames *Ellie *Hbebeti ("beloved" in Morrocan) Species * Hunter-born * Made Angel * Once Human Powers & Abilities * Hunter-born : can scent her prey—vampires * Flight * general Angel abilitiies, though weaker. Weaknesses * Her mortal origins will always make her weaker than other angels. Occupation * Guild Hunter * Archangel's Consort * Taking care of the Raphael's subjects Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower: where Elena & Raphael’s apartment is located in New York City * Enclave: where Elena & Raphael’s home is located Physical Description * Elena is decribed as being a very tall twenty-eight year old with pale, almost white hair and silver eyes inherited from her father Jeffrey Deveraux. Her skin is a dark gold similar to her Moroccan grandmother's. Like all hunters, she is fit and muscular. * After being Made into an angel, she aquired wings that are black, giving to indigo, dark blue and dawn with white-gold primaries. Love Interests * Raphael Connections * Family: Deveraux Family * Father: Jeffrey Deveraux * Mother: Marguerite Deveraux (deceased) * Grandmother: Elizabeth Parker, Moroccan descent * Great Grandmother's Name: Elena, Moroccan * Full Living Sister: Beth Deveraux (younger) * Full Deceased Sisters: Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux * Half Sisters: Amethyst Deveraux, Evelyn Deveraux, * Spouse/Mate: Raphael * Father's Second Wife: Gwendolyn Deveraux * Brother-in-Law: Harrison Ling, vampire * Goddaughter: Zoe Elena Haziz * Best friend: Sara Haziz * Friends: Illium, Deacon, Mahiya, Honor, Ashwini, Naasir, Ransom Winterwolf, Hannah, . . . * Trainers/Sparring Partners: Aodhan, Illium, Naasir, Raphael, * Other Consorts: Hannah, Eris * Butler: Montgomery Allies * Illium, The Seven, Titus, Elijah, Hannah, Enemies * Michaela * Lijuan * Xi * Charisemnon * Slater Patalis Other Details * Hbeebti: Raphael’s pet name for Elena; it means beloved in the language of Elena’s grandmother. * Elena trains to strengthen her wings with AodhanArchangel's Enigma, ch. 8 Back Story Youth When she was very young, Elena lived with her parents Jeffrey and Marguerite as well as her two older sisters Mirabelle and Ariel and her younger sister Elizabeth. One night, a vicious rogue vampire by the name of Slater Patalis broke into ther family home after detecting Elena as Hunter-Born. He tortured Mirabelle, Ariel and Marguerite, killing Mirabelle and Ariel in front of Marguerite. Jeffrey and Beth were not present. Not long after, Marguerite commited sucicide, it was Elena who found her after school one day. After Slater Patalis Elena has had many nightmares throughout her life as a result of Slater Patalis's murder of her sisters and the discovery of her mother's body. After she refused to stop going to the Guild Academy for her Hunter training, Jeffrey kicked her out at the age of eighteen after which she stayed at the Academy with her friend Sara Haziz until she got her own home. Meeting Raphael Transformation to Angel In Angels’ Blood, Elena becomes gravely injured by the Bloodborn archangel Uram during a battle above Manhattan. Raphael catches her and Made Elena an angel using a substance Raphael refered to as ambrosia (mythical food of the gods). She spends a year in a coma after being Made, watched over by Keir in the Refuge. After being Made After awakening and becoming Consort to Raphael, Elena initially balked at being Consort, not fitting into the whole soical aspect very well. Elena loathes Balls and curses anyone who suggests them. She has since grown into the role, concentrating instead on the tasks needed to take care of the people. She loves the people, vampires, angels and the City of New York deeply. She goes to visit the injured and assists in rebuilding the city and seeing to getting gardens set up for the Legion. She takes lessons on Angel etiquette, angel flying, angel fight training. having wings is a whole new world. And immortality is not instatly achieved. She to grow into it and train hard and eat well. History in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet. Please use book references''. 1. Angels' Blood 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma She is worried about Illium's growing powers and Naasir going into Lijuan's territory.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 Other Associaed Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Raphael: (consort) * Sara Haziz: (best friend) * Ransom Winterwolf: (friend) * Zoe Elena Haziz: (goddaughter) * Jeffrey Deveraux:(father) * Elizabeth 'Beth' Deveraux-Ling: (sister, younger) * Marguerite Deveraux: (mother, deceased) * Evelyn Deveraux: (half-sister, younger) * Amethyst Deveraux: (half-sister, younger) * Illium: (good friend) Book References External References *Goodreads | Character profile for Elena Deveraux from Angels' Blood (Guild Hunter, #1) *Guild Hunter Character Guide *Guild Hunter series - Urban Fantasy Wiki *Interview and Giveaway: A Chat with Elena Deveraux, heroine of Angels’ Blood by Nalini Singh | The Book Smugglers *Nalini Singh’s Guild Hunter Series: Her Angels are Far from Angelic by Tori Benson *Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *(12) Elena Deveraux *guild hunter series on Tumblr ✥ Category:Characters Category:Guild Members Category:Hunter Born Category:Angels Category:Consorts Category:Humans Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower Category:Deveraux Family